


The Story of Us (Should Be Longer)

by Ennah1887



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Break Up, Cute, Depressing, Emotional pain, F/M, Fluff, Full relationship (Start to finish), High School AU, Not even really Pete and Patrick, OOC, Sadness, dont let me write, im sorry, relationship start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennah1887/pseuds/Ennah1887
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is a girl. Pete is a boy. This is high school. A tale of romance, happiness, pain, and heartbreak. This is what happened to Pete and Patrick</p><p> </p><p>OR<br/>This is what happens when I start a fic then leave it for a month during which the relationship I was basing this fic on ended. So personal diary/ I messed up. So read, or not, I couldnt care less. Will make you cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us (Should Be Longer)

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm i was in a great relationship and very very happy, then it ended. I started this fic before the break up and decided to continue. Im sorry. Not beta'd, you dont have to read, or comment, its just here so its not festering in me.

So its been 4 monthes since they started dating. This is the longest relationship Patricks ever been in. Maybe thats cause she sucks, maybe its cause she has an evil mother who gave her a boys name. She doesnt know. What she does know is that shes in love. Completely, supidly in love. Back when school started she never wouldve guessed this would happen. It all started in biology. Yeah she knows, only the sophmores who fail a class take biology in 10th grade. But its not her fault the school wanted to send her to the closer and suckier school. She would deal with the stupid retake of physical science and the late bio for the band. Anyway, she was in bio, and just sat down at the nearest seat. She vauguely knw the other marching band flute who just transferred here, and recognized some other people as stupid. At least Patrick liked bio. She ended up at a table with this big guy, who probably needed a shower and definatly should invest in some acne treatment, a fairly pretty black girl who she thinks is a 10th grader but isnt really sure, and a really cute guy, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The teacher thinks the best plan for the first week of school is to do a group activity. Theres a sheet of paper explaining it, and Patrick reaches for it when the big guy sets it down. But the cute guy is a little faster. She reaches it before he picks it up and he looks up at her when she grabs it, with this look in his eye like 'I got it first and theres nothing you can do about it'. Now its not dicky and rude like it should be, its cute. She wouldve had the same look if she reached it first. Patrick doesnt believe in love at first sight, and she definatly isnt in love. But she remembers him. She has hopes that he may be decent, and maybe she may make a friend. She ends up sitting by him, mostly by accident, as he happens to sit right next to where she gets before realizing she still doesnt know anyone in the class. But if shes completely honest she wanted to sit by him. He drew cool things in his notes and she couldn't help but think about the look in his eyes. But he doesnt really notice her. Not until the teacher has them do a lab. Because nothing says science better than picking up stale marshmallows with pencils. Patrick didnt do chopsticks. She had tried, but it never really worked. She'd long since surrendered to forks at chinease places. Back to the point, the teacher paired them up by seats. Patrick was grateful, she had been trying to talk to this very cute guy, but he wouldnt really talk. So they go and set to work. During the lab she accomplished to suck, embaress herself and bassically act like a complete doofus. But she learned his name, so that was a plus. And they were talking, so bonus. His name was Pete. Pete was not a super talkitive person, so things went okay. They talked a little bit, and moved slowly from deskmates to aquantences to friends. All was well, and Patricks crush was developing but it was okay because they were friends. Pete doesnt have a phone because hes annoying (not really but whatever), so eventually they exchange snapchat usernames. And this ressulted in Patrick staying up until 3 in the morning talking to him. They talked about everything and nothing and it was great. When Patrick finnally fell asleep she was happy and glad she had met this lovely person. And her crush grew the more she talked to him. She and one of her closest friends Joe held a joint party because their birthdays were so close (and doctor who 50th was last year right in the middle, so...) anyway she wanted to invite him. A day with her closest friends and her crush seemed amazing. So she pushed him to go. Pete refused, not wanting to be around people, and suggested instead he take her to a movie. Patrick and no idea if it was a date or not, but accepted either way. She waited and waited until her birthday came, on a thursday. Her parents took her to her favorite chinease place, and she had been talking to Pete before she left. She felt pretty and he was saying all the right things, the things every girl dreams her crush would say to her. But the best is yet to come, as the next day is the joint party, and the following day is the movie with Pete. They decided on Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1. Patrick is very excited for both.  
Present day (1 month past start of story)  
Patrick is alone. Pete decided the didnt have enough in common. Tommorow should be 5 months together. Instead its 1 day short of 2 weeks without him. They are trying to be friends. And fighting a lot. And Patrick spends most of her time crying and missing the days of happiness with him. Science has gone from a haven of happiness to hell on earth. But you don't want to read a depressing story about what shes doing without him. You want to read how it was before 2 thursdays ago. Thats what everyone signed up for, even Patrick. She thought the story of her and Pete would be longer. Not her fault she trusted Pete.  
Past (On the way to get Pete for the movie)  
Pete doesnt have a car so Patricks mom is driving them. Patrick is messaging pete. She finnally gets there and is waiting for about 10 minutes for him to come out, at which time Patrick is stressed and excited and worried he wont come out at all. When he finnally does he looks pretty much like he does every day. But you know hes always hot. They get to the theater and get popcorn and a drink. Before the movie even starts the end up holding hands, and Patrick is thinking things are looking good. Patrick steals petes drink, they whisper through the movie and Patrick is extatic. It really was a date. They end up messaging after they get to their houses. They talk about how much fun they had.  
And then Pete asks “So did you think that was a date or?”  
Patrick is stunned. She had been sure it was but the way he worded it said otherwise. She has no idea what to say. A no would mean no matter what he thought it wasnt and she wont date him. A yes could result in embaressment if shes wrong. She finnally decides on the safe “Did you?”  
Pete responds after a minute that seems to last a billion years to Patrick “Well I was hoping..”


End file.
